Unlikely Friends
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Quinn acha uma surpresa dentro da lixeira. Uma surpresa que fala, canta e se veste muito bem. Kurt/Quinn friendship only D
1. Chapter 1

Título: Unlikely Friends  
Autora: Naylas2  
Categoria: Pós- Sectionals  
Classificação: PG  
Advertências: Nenhuma, acho ._.  
Capítulos: two-shot  
Completa? []Sim [X] Não  
Resumo: Quinn acha uma surpresa dentro da lixeira. Uma surpresa que fala, canta e se veste muito bem.  
N/A: Sim, é uima friendship entre o kurt e a quinn... eu sou louca  
Eu tinha prometido uma Finn/Quinn para a xará mas como to sem tempo, eu coloquei um pouco desse ship aqui, sorry os P/Qs  
Espero que gostem.  
XXX  
Ela sentou-se na beira da calçada e ficou a observar a saída dos outros alunos. Graças a um enjôo que tivera na aula de biologia, ela foi dispensada mais cedo. Finalmente toda essa história de gravidez servira para alguma coisa. Mas ela não seguiu o conselho da enfermeira pra voltar pra casa até porque praonde voltaria? Não tinha mais nada, não tinha mais ninguém. Ouviu passos e virou a cabeça para ver diversos adolescentes andando até seus carros e conversando animadamente sobre provavelmente uma festa, afinal, era sexta-feira. E quem não fica bêbado numa sexta a noite obviamente não é bom o bastante para merecer o respeito dos populares. Bebida... como Quinn queria ficar bêbada agora! Não pelas razões compartilhadas por metade do colégio mas simplesmente para esquecer. Mas não havia como esquecer. Não quando havia uma outra pessoa, um outro ser humano dentro de sua barriga que precisava dela, que a amaria incondicionalmente. E esse era o problema. Como cuidar de alguém se nem saber cuidar de si própria ela sabe? Obviamente não seria digna do amor de seu filho. Era talvez por isso que a oferta de Terri havia sido tão...tentadora. Mas agora ela estava sozinha de novo.  
Duas líderes de torcida passaram pela loira sem sequer notá-la. Quinn sentia falta do uniforme e de todo o prestígio e poder que vinha com ele. Ficou observando as duas se distanciarem e uma fez cara de puro terror ao olhar a própria mão e a outra reagiu exageradamente. Uma unha se quebrara, muito provavelmente. Fútil, ela pensou, balançando a cabeça, subitamente sentindo nojo das duas. Foi então que se lembrou que ela era tão ou mais fútil que todas elas juntas. Balançou a cabeça novamente, sentindo-se estranhamente sábia e extremamente velha. E esse era o problema. Ela não queria ser nem sábia nem velha! Ela tinha dezesseis anos, pelo amor de deus!  
Era nesses momentos que mais sentia saudades de Finn. Não importava o quanto ela engordava nem o quanto irritada os hormônios a deixavam, o jogador de futebol sempre falava que ela estava linda, ele fazia com que ela se sentisse linda. Ele a amava. Não ama mais. Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha e Quinn imediatamente virou-se para os dois lados para certificar-se de que ninguém presenciara a cena.  
E para piorar ainda tinha Puck. Quinn não sabia o que pensar a respeito dele mais. Amava-o sim e ultimamente ele tinha agido como se pudesse arcar com as responsabilidades, como se pudesse formar com ela uma família, um lar, o lar que ela nunca teve. Mas até quando ele aguentaria? Puck não fora feito para acordar de madrugada para dar mamadeira a criança, trocar fraldas e até niná-la. Finn seria melhor, mas ele não era mais uma opção. Sabia que o havia magoado profundamente e realmente sentia-se péssima por isso mas ela não tivera coragem de contar-lhe a verdade por meio de perder seu porto seguro, seu amigo, seu companheiro, e acabara perdendo-o. Sabia o quão hipócrita parecia nesse momento mas realmente acreditava ser capaz de apaixonar-se por ele mais uma vez. Queria acreditar nisso desesperadamente. E bom, talvez tenha conseguido. Que bela hora para ter tal revelação!  
Olhou a sua volta e não viu mais ninguém circulando. Foi então que permitiu-se chorar por tudo que lhe tinha sido causado e por tudo que ela própria causara. Ficou desse jeito por algum tempo até que uma melodia invadiu-lhe a mente e sua boca se abriu automaticamente no ritmo.  
- I'm living in a material world and I am a mate... - Parou de repente perguntando-se de onde, diabos, essa música teria vindo... Mas a melodia continuou. Assustada, ela se levantou num salto e aguçou os ouvidos.  
Ótimo, além de gorda e sozinha, ela ainda era maluca porque ela podia jurar que a lixeira estava cantando. Pensando bem... alguém podia estar cantando de dentro da lixeira. Gostou dessa possibilidade. Era viável, bem mais creível e não taxava-a de louca.  
Aproximou-se vagarosamente e levantou a tampa da lixeira.  
- Kurt? - Ela perguntou, advinhando. A falta de luz não a deixava ver claramente.  
- Quinn. - A resposta demorou um pouco a vir mas veio repleta de sarcasmo. - Não é exatamente o cavaleiro de armadura reluzente que eu estava esperando.  
Mas tinha algo errado com a sua voz, faltava-lhe o tom seguro de si, confiante... Agora ela tinha soado fraca quase como...  
- Você está chorando? - Perguntou e a ausência de reposta respondeu-lhe. - Por que está chorando?  
- Eu tenho meus motivos. - Kurt respondeu rapidamente, na defensiva. - Por que você está chorando?  
Quinn fora pega de surpresa. Costumava ser muito boa em esconder suas emoções. Como deixara essa passar?  
- Eu tenho meus motivos. - Rebateu automaticamente.  
- Você está bem?  
Ela engoliu a seco. Essa pergunta parecia tão errada sendo direcionada a ela. Talvez seja por que raramente lhe haviam perguntado tal frase. Principalmente seus pais. Preocupados apenas com seus umbigos nunca se deram ao trabalho de pensar que a filha pudesse ter sentimentos, que a filha poderia estar sofrendo e que poderia não estar nada bem! Fechou os olhos procurando dissipar a raiva e virou-se de novo para o colega.  
- Não sou eu quem está dentro da lixeira, Kurt. Você consegue se levantar? - Arrependeu-se no minuto seguinte. - Claro que não, se pudesse, já teria saído daí, não é mesmo? - Corrigiu-se.  
- Vou tentar sentar. - Ele respondeu, com a voz tremendo. - Auch!  
- O quê foi? - Ela se preocupou.  
- Meu pé. Acho que torci.  
- Ah, merda! - De novo arrependeu-se, Kurt precisava de incentivo nesse momento não de alguém para lembrá-lo da situação horrível em que se encontrava. - Tudo bem, tudo bem... - Falou mais para si própria. - Eu tirarei você daí.  
- Mas...você está...  
Ela não precisou esperar que ele terminasse a frase para saber a palavra que seguiria sua afirmação.  
- Grávida, não inválida. Agora, vamos, segure minha mão. Isso, pronto. - Puxando-o, ela conseguiu fazer com que ele ficasse de pé, mas o problema maior ainda perdurava: Kurt ainda estava dentro da lixeira.  
- E agora? - Ele perguntou, de olhos fechados enquanto tentava conter a dor.  
- Agora... você vai ter que sair daí.  
- Sério? - O sarcasmo em sua voz quase a fez sorrir.  
- Só depende de você, sweetie.  
- Sweetie? Quinn Fabray está me chamando de sweetie. Talvez nós devêssemos chamar a imprensa.  
- Não é grande coisa, não mais... - Ela lembrou-o.  
- Bom, devia ser.  
- Obrigada. - Ela respondeu de coração. - Agora, vamos, lá, você consegue. Passe uma perna de cada vez. Primeiro a machucada.  
Kurt procurou obedecer mas um simples movimento com o pé fazia-o quase perder o equilíbrio.  
- Sergure a minha mão. Aperte-a. Não tenha medo de me machucar. - Ela instruiu e ele obedeceu, apertando-a com toda força ao sentir o pé latejar de dor.  
- Gah! - Soltou, ofegante, finalmente do lado de fora, ainda sem soltar a mão da ex-líder de torcida.  
Verdade seja dita, sua mão estava doendo bastante com o aperto mas ela mordeu o lábio para não reclamar. Kurt parecia estar com tanta dor que seria apenas justo se ele dividisse pelo menos um pouco com ela.  
- Pronto, pronto, já passou. - Quinn o abraçou, dando tapinhas de leve em suas costas.  
- Você vai dar uma ótima mãe, Quinn.  
- É verdade que eu o ajudei, Kurt, mas não vejo necessidade de você mentir pra me agradar. - Ela tentou rir.  
- Minha mãe... quando eu me machucava, ela fazia exatamente isso... e... e ela era uma ótima mãe.  
Quinn ficou curiosa a respeito do "era" mas também achou melhor não pressionar. Ela, mais do que ninguém, sabia o quanto o assunto "família" era delicado.  
- Quem fez isso com você?  
- Quem não faz isso comigo?  
- Os jogadores de futebol? - Ignorou completamente o sarcasmo.  
- É... Finn não faz mais, Puck às vezes observa e me tira depois que todos foram embora... Mas eu acho que ele não ficou sabendo dessa de hoje...  
A loira pegou o celular.  
- Pra quem está ligando?  
- Vou pedir uma ambulância para você.  
- O quê? Não, não faça isso! - O pedido foi tão desesperado que ela fechou o telefone na mesma hora.  
- Por quê?  
- Eu estou bem.  
- Não é bom o bastante.  
- Meu pé quase não dói mais. -Mentiu.  
Quinn apenas fez o movimento de reabrir o flip de seu celular novamente e Kurt cedeu.  
- Certo... Se eu for pro hospital, eles, eles vão ligar para o meu pai. E eu não quero preocupá-lo. Ele já tem preocupação demais comigo.  
- Foi muito difícil?  
- O quê?  
- Hum... Contar pra ele sobre...hum...  
- Mim? Foi. - Ele respondeu rapidamente e Quinn teve de novo a impressão de que esse era outro assunto que não devia ser pressionado. - Eu sei quem eu sou, sempre soube. Já estou acostumado. Meu pai não.  
Ele estava disposto a sofrer e enfrentar qualquer coisa para proteger alguém que ele amava. Quinn sentiu uma enorme inveja.  
- Você é muito mais macho que alguns homens que eu conheço, Kurt. - E era verdade.  
- Deus me livre! Sou mais feminino que todas as garotas do glee juntas!  
Também era verdade.  
- Você tem algum outro machucado? - Perguntou preocupada.  
- Bom, levando em consideração o fato de, apesar de ter ficado meia hora lá dentro, eu só ter conseguido pensar em cinco músicas para me distrair... Diria que eu tenho uma concussão ou algo do tipo.  
Ela riu, ela realmente riu. Até olhar para o sangue que estava em sua própria mão. A mão com que ela abraçara a parte de trás da cabeça de Kurt pouco tempo atrás.  
- Oh, meu deus! - Quase gritou. - Você realmente bateu a cabeça?  
- Acho que sim, ela está doendo.  
- Seu idiota, estúpido, retardado! - Ela xingou.  
- O que aconteceu com o "sweetie"?  
- Você. Vai. Para. O. Hospital. Agora.  
Só que dessa vez a ameaça não deixara espaço para reclamações.  
- Me dê a chave do seu carro! Eu mesma te levo lá e te deixo em casa. Assim seu pai não precisa se preocupar com nada.  
Kurt não se mexeu, surpreso demais com a proposta da garota.  
- AGORA!  
Dessa vez ele achou melhor obedecer e mancou até ela.  
Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

- Como você pode ser tão burro? - Já dentro do carro, Quinn bateu com as duas mãos no volante irritada.

Kurt fechou os olhos, tentando escapar da bronca, sentindo-se extremamente cansado mas abriu-os ao ouvir a garota estalar os dedos com força.

- Não ouse dormir, Hummel! Não com uma concussão.

O uso de seu sobrenome era uma coisa tão rara que ele se assustou. Trazia lembranças de quando era pequeno pois sua mãe chamava-o assim sempre que ele fazia algo de errado para repreendê-lo e fazia o mesmo com seu pai, afirmando que ele não passara de outra criança que ela tinha que tomar conta. Seu pai então ria com a afirmação e envolvia sua mãe por trás com os braços. Eram boas memórias, de momentos felizes. Mas era completamente estranho Quinn Fabray estar usando seu sobrenome para lhe dar bronca como uma mãe fazia. Está certo que dentro de alguns meses ela se tornará mãe de uma menina e bom, ele estava precisando uma mãe. Talvez não fosse tão estranho assim... Talvez ele tenha batido a cabeça com mais força do que achou. Recriminou-se por pensar desse jeito, tentou focar-se e mudou o assunto.

- Você nunca pensou que assistir E.R. fosse servir para algo, não é?

- Grey's anatomy. - Ela corrigiu.

- Aposto que você só assiste por causa do McDreamy.

- Claro! - Quinn riu. - Se bem que agora tá virando muito novela mexicana, sabe? Muito difícil de engolir... E...

- Cuidado com as suas próximas palavras, você não vai querer irritar a Sra Bracho.

- Oh, nunca, nunca!

- Sabe de uma coisa, Quinn? Acho que estou começando a gostar de você.

- Tá vendo? Mais uma prova de que você bateu a cabeça!

Kurt riu com o comentário mas a loira logo resgatou a seriedade.

- Agora, precisamos conversar.

- Nós estamos conversando.

- Precisamos conversar mais. - Ela insistiu.

- Então... puxe um assunto.

- Por que eu?

- Você é quem quer conversar. - Kurt acusou de maneira infantil.

- Mas não sou eu quem vai morrer se acabar adormecendo por falta de conversa!

- Sutil você, hein?

- Sempre. - Ela sorriu. - E então?

- Fale-me sobre a sua vida! - Ele deu de ombros.

- Aí é que você vai acabar dormindo mesmo.

- Então diga-me porque está me ajudando, por que não foi simplesmente pra casa?

- Eu não podia te deixar lá!

Kurt apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Olhe... Eu sei que não costumava ser muito legal com nenhum de vocês mas...

- "Não muito legal" - Ele repetiu zombando.

- Mas... - Ela continuou. - Eu não sabia o que significava ser...bem... hum... vocês. E...não é legal, nem um pouco. Eu sinto muito.

- Se eu te perdoar, você promete diminuir a velocidade? Eu amo esse carro!

- Você não ama a sua vida?

- Claro que sim, mas não seria terrivelmente irônico se você me matasse enquanto tentava salvar minha vida?

- Droga! Sinal vermelho! - Ao invés de frear, ela acelerou e ultrapassou o sinal.

- Eu vou mandar essa multa pra você! - Kurt gritou para ela, que ignorou-o completamente.

O garoto suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos mais uma vez cansado de toda essa situação terrivelmente improvável. Talvez tudo isso tenha sido um sonho louco e quando ele os reabrisse, ainda estaria na lata de lixo. Ouviu Quinn gritar algo mas a voz dela estava longe demais para alcançá-lo. Foi então que sentiu uma das mãos da garota tocar-lhe o ombro e ele grunhiu só com a possibilidade de acordar mas ela não parecia desistir. Com dificuldade foi abrindo os olhos e dessa vez, por um motivo qualquer, foi mais difícil focar-se do que da primeira vez e quando assim o fez quase infartou.

- CUIDADO! - Berrou alto, fazendo com que a loira se desviasse do carro vermelho a frente deles. - Você quer me matar?

- Se eu não te acordasse, você ia morrer! - Ela gritou de volta, perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha.

- Mas você quer se matar junto? - Kurt rebateu com o coração quase saindo pela boca de tão loucamente que batia.

- E que diferença faria se eu vivo ou não? - Ela soluçou. - Como se alguém ligasse a mínima!

- O ... O QUÊ? - Kurt estava esperando tudo menos isso.

- Eu perdi tudo, tudo! Minha reputação, meu corpo, meus pais, minha casa, Finn... TUDO, TUDO! Dê-me um bom motivo pra eu não me suicidar nesse momento!

- Porque você tem que me manter acordado e vivo porque eu ainda preciso estrelar na Broadway e me tomar a pessoa mais bem vestida do mundo inteiro!

Nesse momentou, Quinn dirigiu para para o acostamento, parando o carro e fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar. Respirou fundo pela quinta vez e abriu-os.

- Pronto, estou mais calma.

Kurt olhava-a com os olhos arregalados e sua respiração estava ofegante.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, sim, me desculpe, foi uma babaquice, eu não sou suicida nem nada, apenas...saiu. - Limpou as lágrimas e girou as chaves para religar o carro.

- Eu sei como é, sentir-se um mártir é sempre bom mas... Tem certeza que está melhor já, absoluta? - Kurt perguntou de novo com medo.

- Sim. - Ela até riu do medo exagerada estampado no rosto do cantor.

- Então... - kurt ainda estava impressionado com o que acabara de acontecer mas tentou se recompor. - Pelo menos temos um assunto para conversar.

- A minha vida? Nem pense nisso.

- Então... Vamos falar sobre garotos .

A entonação que Kurt deu a última palavra trouxe de volta uma memória de garotas de treze anos, todas com máscaras no rosto, e pompons de torcidas, enquanto utilizavam toda a maquiagem das mães e surtavam Hoje Mark Leyton esbarrou em mim. Ele ESBARROU em mim. E ESPEREM! Agora é a melhor parte: Ele disse que sentia muito PRA MIM! enquanto desenhavam corações em seus diários. Esses eram bons tempos.

- Eu não tenho mais treze anos, Kurt. - Riu mais logo se arrependeu. Kurt provavelmente nunca expericou isso antes. - Eu sinto muito.

- Não sinta. Eu e Mercedes tiramos o atraso falando de todos os garotos do colégio em dois dias revendo todos os episódios de Project Runaway. - Ele afirmou como se lesse os pensamentos da garota.

- Certo, o que você quer saber, então?

- Puck ou Finn?

Quinn pausou um momento, será que valia a pena expor seus sentimentos com quem trocara apenas uma dúzia de palavras - não muito legais - durante o ano inteiro? Optou por uma resposta segura.

- Eu não sei. - Ao receber uma sobrancelha levantada como resposta, a garota deu de ombros. - Eu realmente não sei. Sugetões?

- Eu sugiro que você saiba. Logo. Especialmente se você no final se decidir pelo Finn. Você terá uma concorrência dura.

- Eu sei, Rachel não vai desistir.

- Berry? Quem está falando dela? Estava me referindo a mim mesmo!

- Você gosta do Finn? - Ela não pode deixar de ficar surpresa. Quer dizer, do jeito que Kurt "stalkeava" seu ex-namorado, não era muito difícil de se prever mas... Ele realmente estava contando isso pra ela, pra garota de quem ouviu apenas uma dúzia de palavras - não muito legais - durante o ano todo? Ele estava confiando nela? Engoliu em seco.

- Ele é fofo.

- E tem um sorriso lindo. - Ela concordou.

- E aqueles ombros largos de lenhador... Hummmm...

- E a boca dele? Os lábios são tão finos e ao mesmo tempo tão convidativos.

- E o olhar confuso que ele geralmente ostenta só me faz querer ensinar e explicar coisas novas pra ele...

- KURT! É do meu ex-namorado que você está falando! - Ela riu, tentando parecer nervosa.

- Certo... Vamos mudar de assunto. Você disse que perdeu a sua casa? - Ele apoiou a cabeça no banco, suas pálpebras pesando.

- É... Hum... Meus pais me expulsaram por causa da gravidez. - Ela revelou logo, esperando que a fofoca fosse tão grande que o mantivesse acordado.

- Eu sinto muito.

- É... Eu... Eu esperava que eles entendessem, que me dessem apoio... Porque, porque eles são meus pais, sabe? Eles são biologicamente programados para me amar, não é? - Balançou a cabeça tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

- Talvez... Eles precisam de tempo.

- O seu pai não precisou de tempo pra te aceitar, precisou?

- Mas não foi um choque repentino pra ele, Quinn. Desde os meus quatro anos de idade, eu experimentava os sapatos da minha mãe e suas tiaras. Ele teve 12 anos para se acostumar com a idéia.

- Eu nunca faria isso com a minha filha. - Sem perceber, ela passou uma das mãos na barriga como se pudesse protegê-la de tudo e de todos.

- Eu sei. - O garoto tentou sorrir. - Mas com quem você está morando agora?

- Bom, eu fui morar com o Finn... mas agora... Eu não sei... Se bem que recebi duas propostas bem... interessantes.

- De quem?

- Puck e... Rachel.

- Rachel? Oh, Deus!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas pensando pelo lado bom, estando na casa dela, eu ia ter um maior acesso ao guarda-roupa e poderia tacar fogo a hora que eu quisesse.

- Esquece as roupas dela. Você deveria tacar fogo na própria Rachel, isso sim.

- Droga, Kurt. Deixe-me limpar o veneno que tá escorrendo! - com uma das mãos, ela tentou tocar no rosto do garoto, mas Kurt fugiu.

- Não toque, é ácido. - Piscou pra ela.

Quinn riu alto. Quando foi a última vez que ela se divertira tanto?

- Mas... você sabe... Rachel não é tão ruim assim.

- Eu sei. Ela é boa, tão boa que eu quero tacar fogo nela. - Ele sussurrou e em um minuto, toda a alegria e descontração sumiram do ar.

Quinn mordeu o lábios inferior, sem conseguir tirar o olho da estrada. Era verdade. Após alguns minutos tentando pensar em outra coisa pra dizer, ela se virou pra ele.

- Então... - Mas sua voz falhou ao ver que Kurt tinha fechado os olhos outra vez. - Droga, garoto, acorde!

Ele nem se mexeu.

- Acorde AGORA... - Sua voz foi adquirindo um tom de pânico grande, mesmo sem perceber. - ou eu vou é tacar fogo no SEU guarda roupas! - Ameaçou.

Silêncio. Isso era ruim, isso era muito, muito, muito ruim.

Ela pisou mais fundo ainda no acelerador.

**Continua**

**N/A:** Sim, eu sou sádica. Não sabiam?

E quando eu planejei essa fic, ela teria só dois capítulos mas... eu resolvi dividir o segundo cap senão ia ficar muito grande


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Quinn ligara para o hospital antes da sua chegada para deixá-los avisados desta mas isso não a impediu de sair gritando pelos médicos assim que parou com o carro e de xingá-los quando, mesmo avisados de quem precisava de ajuda, correram para acudí-la por causa da gravidez. As pessoas desenvolveram esse irritante hábito de tratá-la como se ela fosse quebrar, como se ela precisasse constantemente de ajuda, de uma vigia, esquecendo-se completamente de que ela continuava sendo Quinn Fabray e que ela tinha tudo sobre controle. Ela já havia perdido sua reputação, seu namorado, sua posição como chefe das líderes de torcida... Já havia perdido muito e recusava-se a deixar escapar por entre os dedos o orgulho que lhe restava.

As lágrimas que acumulavam-se em seus olhos a impediam de ver claramente o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor mas ela continuava a fugir das mãos que tocavam-na no ombro até ser completamente cercada por dois médicos. Um deles a abraçou, impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga que ela pudesse pensar em, e começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos enquanto procurava sussurar-lhe palavras de conforto.

A loira não lutou mais. Foda-se seu orgulho. O que ela não podia perder era a possibilidade de ter, o que talvez lhe faltava em sua antiga vida que tanto amara, um amigo de verdade.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - O médico estava murmurando.

E pela primeira vez desde que engravidara, ela deixou-se acreditar nessas palavras. Pela primeira vez, ela quis acreditar. Com todas as forças.

**XXX**

- Senhorita Fabray? - Quinn levantou-se prontamente ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado. Depois de quase meia hora convencendo os médicos de que estava bem, ela fora deixada com um copo de água com açúcar na sala de espera. Mas aquele maldito silêncio estava ameaçando sua recém-recuperada sanidade.

- Como ele está?

- Bom, o paciente... - O médico começou.

- Kurt. - Ela o interrompeu, corrigindo-o.

- Kurt está se recuperando. Ele sofreu uma pancada forte na cabeça mas não há sinais de concussão. Com descanso, ele estará perfeitamente bem e se tudo correr bem, poderá receber alta assim que acordar.

O alívio que a loira sentiu ao ouvir essas palavras foi imediatamente substituído por uma crescente raiva, quando a realização finalmente a atingiu.

- Ele... Não tem uma concussão?

- Felizmente.

- Então... tudo isso... Todo o escândalo foi... para nada?

Ela pôde jurar que vira o médico morder o lábio inferior para não sorrir.

- Não diga isso. Você fez a coisa certa ao trazê-lo para cá imediatamente. Talvez todo esse pânico tenha sido um pouco exagerado mas não foi em vão. - Ele tocou-a no ombro.

- Obrigada, doutor... - Ela suspirou fundo para acalmar-se.

- Colfagronn.

- Obrigada. - Ela repetiu.

- Entretanto, o ferimento que Kurt sofreu não pode ser tratado de maneira leviana. Durante o exame nós pudemos observar uma quantidade razoáveis de arranhões... Uma quantidade grande demais para ser tratada como acidental.

Quinn mordeu os lábios.

- Eu gostaria de comunicar ao responsável o mais rápido possível.

Oh, não. Pensa rápido.

- Você não pode! Ele... Nós somos órfãos de pai e nossa mãe está fora da cidade a trabalho. Estamos sozinhos.

- A senhorita não tinha nos informado de seu grau de parentesco antes.

- Bom, eu... Ele é meu irmão mais novo. E eu já sou maior de idade, o que me faz responsável por ele. - Ela rapidamente começou a vasculhar a bolsa em busca de sua carteira de identidade falsificada. Nunca pensara que ela poderia servir de fato para algo realmente importante.

- Tudo bem, a burocracia pode ficar para depois.

- Certo mas eu... eu já sei do que ele passa... É só que... Ele é forte, age como se pudesse fazer tudo sozinho e talvez possa.

- Talvez ele possa mas talvez ele nao precisa.

- Eu... Eu sei. - Ela baixou a cabeça envergonhada. - É só que aqui em Lima ser diferente não é sinônimo de ser especial, mas sim o antônimo.

- Diferente? - Colfagronn ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, uh. Eu estou grávida, como você pode ver e ele... Kurt é gay.

- Oh. - Dessa vez ele não mordeu o lábios para evitar um sorriso. Só que dessa vez ele era meio... triste?

- Se você me permite, senhorita, eu tenho um conselho para seu irmão e para você.

Quinn olhou-o completamente surpresa.

- Nunca se esqueça. Sempre se lembre. Não importe quanto tempo passe, você tem que se lembrar dos nomes, dos rostos, dos endereços e até do CPF se puder porque um dia, eles vão precisar de você mas você não vai precisar deles.

- Oh! - Ela bateu uma palma, rindo. - Conselho legal para... um médico.

- Obrigado. - Ele sentou-se do lado dela. - É menino ou menina? - Indicou com a mão a barriga da ex-líder de torcida.

- Menina. - Quinn desviou o olhar para o chão.

- Ela já tem nome?

- Não. Vou dá-la a adoção. - Ela respondeu mais rispidamente do que pretendia.

- Eu acho que você é muito corajosa por fazer isso.

- Por quê? Não vai dizer que já que foi meu erro, eu deveria conviver com ele?

- Eu acho que é memorável abrir mão de alguém que você ama para que ela tenha mais condições.

- Eu não... - Quinn começou a responder mas um soluço a impediu de continuar. Tapou a boca com uma das mãos e fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas caírem.

- Você tem o vídeo do ultrassom?

- Sim, ela é linda. - Ela sorriu para ela, sua voz ainda falhando por causa do choro.

- Você é muito corajosa, Quinn. - Ele segurou-lhe a mão e ela apertou de volta. - E você está fazendo o que é certo. Mas mesmo que sua bebê seja adotada, você pode e deve manter em contato.

- Eu...

- Quando ela te conhecer, tenho certeza de que ficará orgulhosa. - Ele sorriu para ela mais uma vez e se levantou. - Eu tenho que voltar para checar seu irmão, você vai ficar bem?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bom, e se você me permitir uma última intromissão... Eu acho que sua mãe devia comprar um novo casaco para Kurt.

Quinn não respondeu, apenas olhou-o curiosa, esperando para que ele completasse o raciocínio.

- É impossível remover manchas de sangue de seda.

Então a ficha caiu. Quinn começou a rir.

- Eu vou dizer a ela sim, pode deixar.

- Certo, então. Voltarei logo com mais notícias. - O médico disse e deu-lhe as costas.

- Doutor Colfagronn? - Ela o chamou relutante.

- Sim?

- Ela... Se chama Drizzle.

O médico franziu as sobrancelhas com a estranheza do nome.

- É... bonito. - Respondeu meio incerto.

Ela sorriu, realmente era.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Então, ontem eu tive insônia e comecei a devaneiar sobre as minhas fics e me dei conta que devo ter umas dez longs não concluídas. Então eu resolvi que NÃO vou escrever mais nenhuma one-shot só se for um surto supermegablastpower enquanto eu não terminar pelo menos duas delas Então ontem eu me levantei a meia noite e já que eu não tava conseguindo dormir mesmo, levantei para escrever essa fic. Então se ficou uma merda, por favor, relevem.

E sobre o médico se chamar "Colfagronn"... a thali sabe o porquê. malditas pessoas do gleeforum que me surtaaaaaam

Quem quiser uma explicação, é so pedir, mas nem se incomodem... é besteira

E tipo... essa fic se passa antes da segunda parte da primeira temporada de glee, então o nome da filha da Quinn ainda não é Beth. E eu gosto de "Drizzle" fuinn pohaaaaa

Então, é isso, vou parar com o meu monólogo

Beijos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

- Pare de se olhar no espelho! - Quinn estava praticamente implorando para o garoto a sua frente.

Kurt não se dignou a responder, nem a olhá-la. Estava completamente concentrado no seu reflexo.

- Você está ótimo. Prometo. - Ela ergueu as duas mãos para mostrá-lo que não estava cruzando os dedos e sentiu-se tão infantil por fazer isso. Mas de um jeito estranho... era divertido. - O curativo não está aparecendo, seu chapéu o tampa completamente.

- Você... tem coisas a me responder, moça. - Kurt virou-se para ela, apoiando o braço na pia. - Por que você está aqui?

Ela podia dizer a verdade mas...

- Porque você, rapaz, é meu irmãozinho.

Kurt arregalou os olhos.

- Então foi por isso que meu pai não foi chamado.

- Foi. - Não fora uma pergunta, mas ela achou melhor responder mesmo assim.

- Eu estava começando a pensar que você arranjou alguma maneira de se casar comigo enquanto eu estava drogado de tanto que me chamaram de "Senhor Fabray".

- Oh, não! - Ela riu. - Você não tem dinheiro. - Balançou a cabeça, fingindo seriedade.

- Ainda. - Kurt a corrigiu, sorrindo.

- Certo! Então posso afirmar que uma relação incestuosa é necessária.

- O que eu ganho com isso?

- Um novo casaco? - Ela tirou da mochila um pacote e entregou-lhe.

Kurt relutou a recebê-lo, descrente das palavras da loira mas quando finalmente verificou seu conteúdo, deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa.

- É de seda.

- Já que o seu antigo foi arruinado... - Ela deu de ombros. - Não se preocupe, não foi caro.

- Bom... Nesse caso... Eu aceito seu pedido de casamento. - Ele soltou uma risadinha nervosa, meio que sem saber como deveria reagir a isso.

- Eu prometo te amar, te respeitar e me fazer de cega quando você estiver transando com o rapaz que limpa a piscina de nossa futura casa.

- E eu prometo te amar, te respeitar e contratar um rapaz para limpar a piscina. - Kurt entrou na brincadeira.

- Se ele for bonito, nós podemos dividir. - Ela sugeriu.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça de repente.

- Você está bem, Kurt? - Ela se preocupou.

- Sim, sim... É só que... Obrigada, Quinnn, por tudo, sério. - Ele recusava a olhá-la nos olhos.

- Não precisa agradecer... Amigos... Servem pra essas coisas, não?

Não servem?

Agora foi a vez da loira de baixar os olhos. Ela não sabia se queria ouvir uma resposta. Uma ajuda uma noite não te faz esquecer todos os anos que você foi uma bitch para ele e seus amigos. Mas de novo, o silêncio a estava matando. Quando estava prestes a abrir a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, ela sentiu os braços de Kurt envolverem-na. O abraço, porém, não durou muito e poucos segundos depois, o garoto já estava na porta.

- Talvez nós devêssemos voltar para a aula.

- Você está certo. - Ela sorriu para ele e o seguiu.

**XXX**

- Por que eu tenho a impressão de que Mercedes vai arrancar minha cabeça com as unhas se eu piscar? - Ela sussurrou para ele e Kurt riu.

- Não mencione nossos planos de casamento e você ficará bem. Hey, Cedes.

Mercedes não o cumprimentou, apenas olhou-o com estranheza e voltou-se para Quinn, que desviou o olhar.

- Está tudo bem. - O garoto respondeu, sem precisar esperar por uma pergunta. Conhecia a melhor amiga bem demais. - Quinn é legal agora. Confie em mim. - Riu para ela.

Mercedes não parecia completamente convencida.

- Escute bem, branquela, você nunca me deu motivos para gostar de você mas se meu garoto Kurt diz que você merece uma chance, então... Por mim tudo bem. - Estendeu a mão para ela e a loira aceitou. - Paz?

- Paz.

- Eu queria estar documentando esse momento para a posteridade. - Kurt, satisfeito, deu um braço para cada uma e os três começaram a andar juntos pelo corredor do Mckingley's. - Eu estou andando de braços dados com uma loira e uma morena, o que mais um homem poderia querer? - Riu.

Certamente não o slushie de morango que esperava por eles no final do corredor.

**FIM**

**N/A**: ACABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

E eu escrevi no mesmo dia, na mesma hora, então a N/A do capítulo passado está valendo, ai, meus potos lindos

Surto loucamente

Obrigada a quem acompanhou essa fic Amo vocês


End file.
